<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my body I'm a disaster by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445917">In my body I'm a disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020'>fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena'>szelena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тот робот [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales from the Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Видео:Tales from the Loop (1x02, 1x08)<br/>Аудио: SYML "Body"</p><p>Все права принадлежат правообладателям.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тот робот [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In my body I'm a disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Видео:Tales from the Loop (1x02, 1x08)<br/>Аудио: SYML "Body"</p><p>Все права принадлежат правообладателям.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>  <iframe></iframe></p>
</div>Body (SYML)<p>In my body I have a master<br/>
I bow down when she comes around<br/>
.In my body I'm a disaster<br/>
I break down when you shake the ground<br/>
Every time I stand to leave my cage<br/>
In my broken body I stay</p><p>I want to love like a man<br/>
I'll build you a home when I can<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
Patient now it's all that I have</p><p>I fought the world for your hand<br/>
I fought the world for your hand<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
It's all I have</p><p>In my body I fight fire<br/>
With the snow, my hell is cold<br/>
In my body I have a soft light<br/>
Burning low, but too hot to hold<br/>
I've become the only thing I hate<br/>
Leave this broken body today<br/>
I want to love like a man<br/>
I'll build you a home when I can<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
Patient now it's all that I have<br/>
I fought the world for your hand<br/>
I fought the world for your hand<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
It's all I have</p><p>I was hearing words in black and white<br/>
Twisted up inside my broken mind<br/>
Outstretched dirty hands just like a child<br/>
Hungry little fool, but you were mine<br/>
You're all I have<br/>
You're all I have<br/>
Give my new body a chance<br/>
Give my new body a chance</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>